


With You

by Tsukimi11



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: When Lio had agreed to help Galo to rebuild Promepolis, he wasn't expecting to run after Galo every day, making sure that the other man was okay, and he definitely wasn't expecting to fall in love with the man that had saved him.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is such a great fan of Promare that she has gone to watch it at least 8 times, dragged me to see it twice, and somehow I made this a few weeks ago. I finally got the courage to post it, so I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it as much as I did when writing it.

When Lio had agreed to help with the rebuilding efforts of Promepolis, he was sure he had not agreed to babysit a fully-grown adult.

Well, he had known that Galo was a handful from their interactions and from when they fought together against Kray. But he had not expected to run after Galo from morning to dusk, making sure that he was not heading straight into dangerous situations, making sure that he was eating healthily—did the man eat anything else but pizza?—, and just being there in case Galo got mad about anything and help him cool down.

Aina had told him that those occurrences were normal in Galo and not to worry, because the man was strong and always got out of situations with a smile. But Lio could not help but rush to his side and help, not wanting to see Galo injured or harmed in any way.

Sometimes it was frustrating. But most times it was worth it, because Galo smiled so brightly that it could maybe rival the sun, making Lio think that nothing would deter him from anything if he could see Galo’s smiles.

In time, Lio and Galo were known to be a set: if Galo was there, Lio must be nearby. If Galo wasn’t going somewhere, Lio wasn’t either. And if Lio wasn’t interested in going somewhere, Galo would stay behind as well, and laughter could be heard from Galo’s house, where Lio had been staying.

Lucia had grinned at Lio knowingly one day, and Lio understood, but chose to do nothing about it.

Galo was beautiful and strong and kind, but also an idiot that Lio was sure would be dense as hell when it was about people’s feelings.

But he loved that idiot anyway.

Lio would stare at Galo’s sleeping face—when did they start sharing a bed again?—and think that even the drool in the side of his mouth was endearing, and that the arms that held him in place were strong and warm and were all he needed to be protected from all the discrimination he faced for being a former Burnish.

That burning optimism, stronger than his own Promare was, would make Lio smile and Galo would tell him time and time again that everything was going to be ok.

Galo opened his eyes, and Lio forced himself to keep staring back.

“You’re really pretty.”

Galo said nothing more, but Lio nevertheless smiled and hugged Galo back.

Maybe the idiot had been him all this time.


End file.
